


《每天都準時地放了我喜歡的零食在桌上。》｜哈利波特（GGAD／ADGG）

by dt910189



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 哈利波特 - Fandom
Genre: HP - Freeform, M/M, 歐美, 電影
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 06:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20830808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dt910189/pseuds/dt910189





	《每天都準時地放了我喜歡的零食在桌上。》｜哈利波特（GGAD／ADGG）

他追隨的那位大人有個小習慣，一個他們都知曉，但無人點破的習慣。

男人總會在午夜時分將那看著過於甜膩的零食放置書桌上，隔日早晨卻不見零食的蹤影，他原以為是那位大人嗜甜，但在某次發現垃圾袋中未拆封的甜食後，便加深了他的疑惑。

後來，他聽其他追隨者說，嗜甜的並非是那位大人，而是他的舊識——阿不思・鄧不利多。

他無法理解那位大人這麼做的用意，雖說不是什麼大事，但他的好奇心卻越發越旺盛。漸漸地，他從其他人口中聽見兩人的往事，他們說他和那個男人之間，其實並不存在於恨，他們說即便是在追求更偉大的利益這條道路上，他也從未停止愛過那個男人。

這些飯後茶餘的八卦，在他聽來卻有些動容，他不知道一個人要有多大的決心，才能捨棄一切，去追尋那所謂更好的未來，更不知道一個人要對自己多狠心，才能在得知摯愛離去時，毫不動搖地領著信徒們繼續前行。

或許關於那兩人的故事，在他的心中多少還是有些疑惑，但那並不妨礙他繼續追隨那個人。

他追隨的那位大人有個小習慣，一個他們都知曉，但無人點破的習慣。而若哪天誰碰巧看見了放置於桌上的甜食，別動它。

那是那位大人在用他的方式，思念著他。


End file.
